hall_of_pretty_curefandomcom_th-20200213-history
Akimoto Komachi
Akimoto Komachi '(秋元 こまち ''Akimoto Komachi ''or 'อากิโมโตะ โคมาจิ thumbin the Thai sub) is kind and shy, and likes to read books and write. She is a 3rd grade secondary student at L'École des Cinq Lumières Middle School. However, once she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Along with her best friend, Minazuki Karen, Komachi is also a popular senior at her school. She is a volunteer at the school library, along with Karen, and often spends her time there writing stories. Her dream is to become a writer, and she exhibits particular talent in this: though he harshly criticized about the first half of it, Natts praised her first completed story upon the seventh revision, and he does not give praise lightly. Her parents own a traditional Japanese sweetshop, which has the same name as her, Komachi. Her alter ego is the Cure of Tranquility,Cure Mint (キュアミント Kyua Minto). Her sister, Madoka, has also told the others in Pretty Cure that Komachi is very weak and sulky when being even slightly criticized. Relationships Minazuki Karen : Komachi's best friend is Karen, and she was also her only friend until she got to knowYumehara Nozomi, though it is unknown how they met each other. After becoming a part of Pretty Cure, she gets friends with everyone, but is still formal and uses the suffix "-san" (resembling the English "Mr." and "Ms.") to everyone except Karen. Kasugano Urara : After a certain episode in the series, Komachi gets in better terms with Urara, who both have a dream in opera performance. Natts : Komachi has a crush on Natts' human form, and easily blush before him. Though he often seems like catching the clues, he does not openly show any affection toward her. However, everything he does for her, like commenting her work, making her happy, or other things, she usually ends up in tears. In the end, she admit her love for him in her second novel, where she also has problems at the end because she does not know how to split the main characters, reflecting on Komachi's own fear of saying goodbye to Natts. Etymology Akimoto (秋元) : A common Japanese family name. Aki (秋) translates to "autumn", most likely referring to Cure Mint's plant-based powers and the common association of autumn and the leaves of plants turning color. Moto (元) translates to "source". Komachi (こまち) : Within the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 universe, Komachi was named after her family's shop, at her sister's suggestion YPC5GG20. When written in kanji as 小町 (こまち), the name or word means "belle" or "town beauty". Komachi's name is not written in kanji, but it is worth noting that the name of the shop that she gets her name from is written as such. Her name means, "autumn source town beauty." or "autumn source belle." Cure Mint ''': Plants in the mint family are known for their calming properties therefore establishing a link between Komachi being the Cure of tranquility and her name. Songs Komachi's voice actor Nagano Ai, has particated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with '''Sanpei Yuko who voices Yumehara Nozomi, Takeuchi Junko who voices Natsuki Rin, Ise Mariya who voices Kasugano Urara, Maeda Ai who voices Minazuki Karen, and later, Sendai Eri 'who voices Milk/Mimino Kurumi. *Green Note *Shinrai (Trust) Duets *Kodomo no Jikan (A Child's Time) (''Along with Maeda Ai) *Soshite, Sekai wa Hirogatte Iku (And the World Will Expand) (Along with Maeda Ai) *Ashita, Hanasaku. Egao, Saku (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, Maeda Ai, and also Sendai Eri) *Shine 5 Hearts (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Maeda Ai) *Metamorphose ~Seishun Otome LOVE&DREAM~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Maeda Ai) *1, 2, Shoot! ~Five Explosion~ (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Takeuchi Junko, Ise Mariya, and Maeda Ai) *Pretty Cure 5, Full Throttle Go Go! (Along with Sanpei Yuko, Ise Mariya, Takeuchi Junko, Maeda Ai, and also Mayu Kudo) Trivia *Her birthday falls on March 10th. **Komachi's zodiac is Pisces. *Coincidentally, the Japanese voice actors for Komachi and Karen share the same given name, Ai. *Komachi is the first main character to have an older sister. * Komachi is the fifth Pretty Cure to not have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * Komachi's first name and last name total as 7 syllables. *Cure Mint is the first Pretty Cure to have green as a theme color. *For the Pretty Cure All Stars DX3 Movie Character Polls held by Toei Animation, Cure Mint appeared in the following rankings: **2nd in "The Pretty Cure you want to bake with most" *In the Pretty Cure All Stars Suite Flower Card Collection, Komachi is represented by the calla, which symbolizes a tidy and graceful personality in the Language of Flowers. *Komachi's name is used as the shop's name, because, according to Komachi's sister Madoka, her cheeks were as puffed up as dumplings when she was little. (Also, it is because Komachi is cared so much by her sister.) *Most of Cure Mint's attacks are meant for defensive uses. *Despite being the fourth Cure of the team, Cure Mint is the second who has learned an upgraded attack in Yes! 5 and a new attack in Yes! 5 GoGo!. *Komachi has her hair styled the same way lettuce/Bridgit from Tokyo Mew Mew/Mew Mew Power, with also the same powers and theme color. Same to Other Cures Misumi Nagisa * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Yukishiro Honoka * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kujou Hikari * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Hyuuga Saki * No have grandparents in the family. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Mishou Mai * No have grandparents in the family. Yumehara Nozomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Natsuki Rin * No have grandparents in the family. * Short hair in civilian form. Kasugano Urara * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Minazuki Karen * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Milk/Mimino Kurumi * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Momozono Love * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Aono Miki * No have grandparents in the family. Yamabuki Inori * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Higashi Setsuna * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hanasaki Tsubomi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kurumi Erika * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Myoudouin Itsuki * Short hair in civilian form. * Real name has 3 syllables. Tsukikage Yuri * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Hojo Hibiki * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Minamino Kanade * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Kurokawa Ellen * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Shirabe Ako * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hoshizora Miyuki * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hino Akane * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have grandparents in the family. Kise Yayoi * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * Not scary of ghosts. * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Midorikawa Nao * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Aoki Reika * Both are polite speech. Aida Mana * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hishikawa Rikka * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Yotsuba Alice * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Kenzaki Makoto * Real name has 3 syllables. * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Madoka Aguri * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Aino Megumi * No have grandparents in the family. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Shirayuki Hime * Surname has 4 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Omori Yuko * Short hair in civilian form. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Hikawa Iona * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Haruno Haruka * Short hair in civilian form. * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Kaido Minami * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have grandparents in the family. Amanogawa Kirara * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Akagi Towa * No have grandparents in the family. Asahina Mirai * Surname has 4 syllables. *No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Riko *No have grandparents in the family. *No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. Hanami Kotoha * Real name has 3 syllables. * No have sister, younger sister and niece in the family. Sakagami Ayumi * Real name and surname total as has 7 syllables. * No have brother, younger brother and nephew in the family. * No have grandparents in the family. Rank '''The Best Rank *2011 : 14th The Rank *2011 : 14th *2012 : 18th *2013 : 23rd(1st Half) , 20th(2nd Half) *2014 : 19th(1st Half) , 24th(2nd Half) * 2015 : 23rd(1st Half) , 24th(2nd Half) * 2016 : 26th(1st Half) The Average Rank *21st Gallery Gogo09.jpg DX09.jpg DX209.jpg DX309.jpg NS09.png NS209.jpg NS309.jpg SC09.png KM09.png 14.jpg Num-14.png หมวดหมู่:Cures หมวดหมู่:Green Cures